White Roses
by 143yunday
Summary: the Dark Lord believes Draco is too soft, and decides to give Draco a potion to wither away his heart. Draco of course does not want to, or else he'll lose the feeling of love to Hermione. yes he loved her. But what happens when the Room of Requirements gives him a solution to his troubles?
1. Chapter 1

The white rose ch 1

"You stupid arse!" Hermione yelled

Draco was once again messing with her. It seemed like a daily routine for him to annoy her. Today, he decided to have all her books float in the air just high enough where only the tips of her fingers can reach.

"A bit short aren't we granger?" He managed to say through laughs

Crabbe and Goyle were on the floor practically dying and accidently bumped into draco causing all the books to fall on her head

"Useless pricks!" Draco yelled in annoyance

Everyone in the courtyard dispersed seeing that the show was over, but he wasn't going to let that end his fun. Waltzing toward granger as she picked up her books muttering to herself, he snatched one from the ground

"i have no time to deal with your filthy tricks. Class starts soon so just give it here!"

For a second she swore she saw Draco's smirk turn into a pleasant smile. Or was that her imagination

"If u want it granger, come and get it" he said with a sly smirk to replace his smile

It was the 6th year of hogwarts now and draco had grew much taller than granger. He was like a tower compared to her. Hermione was furious. Class started in a few minutes and she was stuck here with a insolent monkey.

"C'mon draco just give it-"

They both tumbled on the ground after hermione decided to be a bit rougher in trying to get her books.

They were eye to eye on top of each other.

It seemed as if time froze.

"Why in the world is his face so pink? Am i squishing him?" She thought

What Hermione didn't know was that Draco actually had a huge crush on her and now she was ontop of him. Not even a crush, in love with her. Madly in love. He loved how she was strong minded, Smart, always trying to get the last word. Never had he seen a beautiful girl who would stand up against him and sometimes even win. Yes she had some flaws such has her bushy hair, but he loved that; wanting to always know how soft it was.

Draco realized that he had been blushing and quickly pushed hermione off

"Y-you violated my perfect body. Now all your mudblood germs are on me. My father will hear of this!"

Hermione laid there confused and hurt as he marched away. Did she just...see the all high and mighty slytherin blush? No way. Maybe from the impact yea? And how dare he call her a mudblood. She hated being called that. It hurt. He would throw it around ever so often but it was enough to sting her for days. Before she could continue the thought she remember class was to start in seconds.

Draco bursted off straight to his next class.

Stop thinking about her you idiot. Stop thinking about her beautiful...eyes...her cute stern- ugh just stop your grossing yourself a future death eater remember? No one will love you and no one will accept you...especially her.

It hurt him knowing he had to become a death eater sooner or later. During the summer his father had told him the dark lord felt that draco was becoming too soft, and not enough hate in his heart. It angered his father the most knowing that if Draco couldn't complete the tasks for the dark lord, his family ranking will go down. Therefore, the dark lord had made a special potion for him. A potion that would slowly wither away the purity and love of draco's heart, until there was no love at all. He was to take a sip every 30 days for it would kill him if he had it all in one go.

Though the potion sounds like the most heartless thing in the world for his family to do, his mother still had love for him

"Draco i know your still young and this is a big step, but i want you to enjoy the next 30 days of living life free and with no weight on your chest. There is no rush my dear."

Those were the last words his mother told him before he left the train to hogwarts. And he was determined to live by her word. He would make sure he would be as close to the life he wanted to live and was to live it well till the 30th day

Mean while, hermione was happy that she made it to class perfectly on time. Though draco was giving her a hard time in the morning, the thought was pushed aside with a lovelier thought. You see, every 3 days she would get an mysterious owl who always carried a white rose and a beautiful love letter to her. She had been getting them ever since the end of last semester. Last night she recieved one and thought it was the most romantic of them all. Ginny was the only other person who knew of the letters. Every time they would try and guess who it might be.

"Mione you look quite bubbly today? Weren't you just played around with by malfoy" asked ron as they packed their bags

Ginny made her way to the trio

"Shes actually happy because today we're going to hang out together. ALONE.

"Ugh you always seem to make girl bonding such a big thing. Even with mum! You act as if cooking together is the only time you have with her!"

"Only jealous cause i'm the favourite one aren't you ronald?"

Ginny and ron were always arguing back and forth. When ginny finally had enough, she punched ron straight in the nose. That was the signal to have harry take ron away and for hermione to take ginny away.

"Honestly i can't deal with my brother. He whines all day and is less tolerable than fred and george. You know how hard that is!? Hes less tolerable than the twins!"

"Ginny c'mon give it a rest you and ron have been fighting ever since breakfast!"

She sighed "i suppose. Anyways i'm in love with the meaning of the rose. Purity, sympathy, true love. Hes completely in love with you!"

"I don't know it seems like a joke doesn't it? I mean who would like the bookworm bushy hair granger?"

"Im sure the secret admirer has looked over all your flaws and looks at what you are in the inside. Plus your beautiful mione"

Hermione gave ginny a soft smile

"Thanks ginny. Oh! Last night i got a letter again!"

"Well let me see it!"

"Lets go in an empty corridor"

Looking around to make sure no one was watching, she took out Hogwarts: A History and turned to her favourite chapter. There laid the letter folded nicely

"Well c'mon let me see it!"

Dear my beloved hermione,

I feel as if my soul is burning from not being able to hold you and have you all to myself. Though i write to you, its not the same as talking to you with you right in front of me. I fall in love with you over and over again every time i look at you. Maybe you feel the same for i may say i'm quite a dashing lad to my thinking. I wish every day that i could change the past so then i could build the courage to speak to you everyday. Heck, i hoped if i ever do that, by today you would be my lover. I'm sorry i don't have as much to say but by the time i'm writing this its quite late at night and I don't think you would want your lovely admirer to have bags under his eyes. But may i make up with it with my small present.

Love,

The man who hopes to have you one day

"Now that was sweet. Sweeter that sweet. What did he get you?"

Hermione blushed as she reached into her bag to reveal a beautiful silver hair pin with green emeralds spotted around it. The crystals around it formed a breath taking white rose.

"Hermione i-its beautiful! He must be rich! And to me, this makes me question which house hes from..."

"Which?"

"Isnt it obvious? From the Slytherin house! The green, the self remarks, the silver, it all makes sense!"

"N-no not a slytherin. Theres no way. He sounds so nice and thoughtful i just cant imagine"

"Hey all slytherins arent bad mione. Just...most of them. Anyways you should wear this to dinner! Maybe he'll notice! Not maybe, of course he will"

"Do you think...i should write back? The owl is still in my room for some reason. Seems to enjoy my company. Wont really leave till i shoo it off"

"Merlins even the owl loves you how much better can this be. And yes you must! Lets before dinner"

Draco couldn't stop thinking about the morning. Hermione was on him. Her face inches away. Even for a short moment he was able to admire her beautiful face. Stern but cute.

"Uhh draco? Hello? Still here?" Blaise said as he waved his hand over draco's face

"I am here idiot so stop getting your germs in my face"

Blaise laughed at his best friend. He knew draco had a crush on hermione and this morning just added the fun into it

"You definitely wanted to snog her senselessly then didn't you malfoy. you guys stayed in that position for quite some time" He said as he snickered

"Oh shut up will you? That is not what i wanted to do. I was just...stuck. that granger is...awfully heavy. besides it isn't important anymore...tonight will change that."

Blaise's face fell. He knew his best friend had been forced to becoming a death eater. He hated to see him in that way. They were so young and it made no sense to make him heartless now

"Draco. Don't do it. For Merlins sake its a stupid idea"

"You think i have a choice? There's no way of escaping this. I cant. Or else...or else they'll-"

Blaise put a firm hand on draco's shoulder. He hated when his friend would worry to much of his family's ways.

"C'mon lets get dinner. Hunger is probably your problem right now"

As they both strolled into the great hall, girls swarmed to them batting their eyes hoping they would choose them. But there was only one person he looked out for.

Draco's eyes grew soft. She was wearing it. She was wearing what he gave her and she looked stunning. It suited her so well and he could tell she was looking around to see who was to notice her and was a possible suspect of being the secret admirer.

He made it to the table finally with Blaise and was annoyed to see that Pansy was already there ready to hold on tightly to his arm.

Draco wanted to cut his arm off, but he was too distracted by the girl who had the beautiful pin. He loved the way she looked right now. And he felt good that she was his, well, at least with the letters. He just hoped he would be able to watch her with the feeling of love, for the rest of his life.

"Do you see anyone who might be?" Ginny whispered as she looked around

"No, i've been looking at the hufflepuff and ravenclaw tables and it seems as if everyone is in their own world"

"Mione i said he might be a _slytherin_! Why dont you look there?"

When she whipped her head around her eyes landed on draco. Except he had the look of disgust on his face.

"I guess hes still mad about this morning" hermione grumbled

"That git. Hes definitely no where near to being the one who wrote the letters hes too heartless. And even if he did he'd probably be boasting about himself" ginny responded

That made hermione laugh a bit imagining a letter from draco

"Dear hermione, do you know how beautiful i am? I'm strong and powerful so surely you must love me." Hermione mocked as she laughed until her stomach hurt

"Ugh girls..." ron said as he sat himself down in front of the two girls laughing uncontrollably

What they all didn't see was the small smile that spread across draco's face as they laughed

That night draco got ready to sneak out of the slytherin house. Opening his trunk carefully not to wake anyone he grabbed the vile and made his way to the door. He knew that the potion was going to be painful. I mean, how else would it wither your heart away?

Before he left the room he heard his owl pecking on the window

"Great. When i was going for sneaking mode this stupid owl ruins it"

His face soften after seeing what was in its claws. A note. He took the letter and made his way out. Quietly he made his way through the empty halls. It was quiet...too quiet...he knew that nasty old man would come to check around the corridors. Where was the safest place to go? The room of requirements.

Draco sighed as he made it into the room. He hated this moment. He enjoyed his 30 days of happiness. Everyday he saw her face and melted. Everyday he played with his mates enjoying his youth. He lived his 30 days well. Sure the potion wouldn't make that of a difference, but he knew it would be enough to conjure some hatred towards mione. He hated that. He had been sending her secret owls every 3 nights just to express how he felt. He knew that was the only time he could ever convey his feelings to her and he was happy every time he overheard her talking about how lovely and romantic the letter was.

He replayed the memories over and over in his head of her. Her smile, the way she laughed, her cute stern look. He wanted to remember that forever.

Before he leaves the memories he decided to read the letter

Dear my lovely admirer

You seem to be quite confident of your looks. But even if you aren't as handsome (which i doubt you are) inside you are so kind and warm and loving. Oh how i wished i knew who you were. You don't need to change the past to build the courage to confront me. Knowing that its you who wrote these letters is enough to show how courageous you are to even express yourself to me. Did you see me today? I wore your present to dinner! It was beautiful and i was anxious in hoping to find you. Ginny has this weird speculation that your a slytherin, but never the less ill love you no matter who you are. Please just show yourself. I cant imagine a day longer without knowing who you are. Till then i'll be waiting

Love yours truly

Hermione Granger

Tears dripped from his eyes. That letter would be the last thing to remember their love. She admitted to loving him and that was all he needed. He put a spell on the letter that would never let it rip or burn and shall last forever.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me"

He put the vile up to his mouth. Slowly he lifted it up to bring the black liquid to his mouth. As the first drop stung his lips and immediately put it down.

"I cant. I cant do it. You stupid malfoy your such a disgrace." He was a crying mess at this point. A part of him want to impress his family. To make them the best pure bloods in the world. But another part of him wanted to hold onto the memories of his good life.

"She said she loves me...she loves me...Please...just please...help me...anyone...anything..."

At that moment he saw a small light at the side of his eyes. Curious he went towards it. Was it a sign? It was the Mirror of Erised.

Walking towards it slowly he saw a greyish blue cloud swirl around his reflection. The clouds shaped itself into a figure around him.

"I-is this the answer? No it cant be. I cant do that...it would never work. After all i've done? I'd be seen as a mad man!"

He paced back and forth ruffling his hair in frustration

"I cant do what its asking. This is my answer? I hardly agree. Yes i like her but its not that serious"

Before him stood hermione embracing his reflection. Her lovingly eyes would settle onto his. He saw love. Care. Kindness.

"T-the room of requirement. Its a joke by no doubt. What i desire the most is power."

He kept glancing at the reflection. More and more she would become more affectionate. Giving a kiss on his cheeks ever so often.

Draco's face turned serious knowing that this may be a way out of his suffering.

"So this is my solution eh? A nice challenge. And it better work."


	2. Chapter 2

"You ok mate?" Blaise asked

They were on their way to breakfast and Draco looked like a zombie. He stayed up all night trying to figure a way to complete his quest. He had to make hermione granger fall for him or else he will have to resort to becoming a death eater. Well, at least that's how he interpreted it. Draco assumed that if he made her fall i love for him, she would protect him. Maybe everyone even.

"Yea i'm fine just hungry" draco hissed

"I don't think so. I heard you come back late last night. Did the potion work? Merlins...draco you didn't do it did you?"

"Does it look like i did?"

"You sure act like it"

Blaise knew even if draco had the darkest family, he still had a a heart. Sure they were slytherins, but they weren't heartless creatures that only cared about torturing others. Slytherins were resourceful and he was going to use this opportunity to save himself

A/N Yes as you can see I am a Slytherin defending my house haha

"Im guessing theres a way isn't there?" Blaise asked

He knew his friend well. Heck they were friends ever since they came out of the womb. If draco didn't tell him now, blaise was going to find out naturally.

"N-no. I'm just more powerful than they think i am. Of course i'm not going to follow orders"

As they turned the corridor, a tiny bushy haired figure was up ahead. Draco's breath hitched. Does he act now or later? He could easily woo any girl in hogwarts but hermione...she was different. She hated him.

"G-granger!" Draco yelled

Blaise's eyebrow went up. He understood now. Oh how the show was about to start.

She kept walking and increased her pace occasionally bumping into others.

"Don't turn back don't turn back hes got another trick up his sleeves" she thought

"H-hermione wait up!" Draco shouted once again but instead, he used her first name.

Draco using a mudbloods first name? That was unheard of.

Hermione stopped to see why in the world would satan use her name. She was brave. After all, she was a Gryffindor.

Blaise and Draco emerged through the crowd of ppl on their way to breakfast. Everyone didn't really care about the matter since hungry has struck.

"What now malfoy" she asked in an annoyed tone

"I just wanted to say that..."

He was blanking out. Yes he did plan to approach her but the plan after that...well didn't really exist.

"That..um...that..."

"Say shes pretty" blaise whispered to draco from behind

"Your beautiful! T-today" he said with an awkward smile

Hermione looked as if she just saw the most complicated spell in the world.

"Its not funny mocking how i look."

"No no i meant it" draco added a bit worried is plan was going to fail

And let me tell you. It was failing. Failing badly

"Abort. Abort the mission" blaise whispered. He knew his friend was in deep seas now.

"You know what malfoy. I'm sick and tired of you playing around with me so give it a rest will you!" Hermione yelled in frustration

As she marched away, Draco stood there in awe that his plan failed. Failed real bad.

"I may not know what your full plan is, but may i say, that was awful. More than awful. I just witness a natural disaster. Mind to tell me whats going on? C'mon draco you know you cant hide it from me forever" blaise added as they continued to breakfast

"Ok ok. The mirror of Erise kinda...told me...i had to make her fall in love with me...and it might be a way to protect me from being a death eater...i have to do this before christmas. I cant go back home and pretend i've actually become heartless. And i know the dark lord will be there. He'll see right through me and kill me right at the spot!"

"Whoa spilled all the beans didnt we? Ill help you mate. Just...don't look like your a fool in love to the school. Its awfully embarrassing for you. So whats the next plan after this wonderous plan we just experienced" he said with a smirk

"Dont know. Ill figure it out as i go" Draco grumbled

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table completely confused. Draco called her beautiful. Which meant he was planning something...

"One more day till it comes!" Ginny sang as she sat next to Hermione

"That seems to be the only thing you care about nowadays" hermione laughed

"One more day till what?" Ron asked as he stuffed another bubble and squeak in his mouth

A/n bubble and squeak is a part of an english breakfast which is basically cabbage and mashed potato mixed together and pan fried

A/n no i'm not british. Just fond of food. Ok obsessed. I research food on my free time let me be lol

"My period you twat" she remarked

Ginny failed to notice that harry was right next to ron and her face became as red as the Gyrffindor color.

"N-no harry i-"

"R-ron we should probably head to practice now yea? I-I think the girls want to be left alone with their...business"

"Lets harry" ron said with a smirk on his face

Ginny shut her mouth in embarrassment.

"God i hate ron. Always making me mess up in front of harry."

"Its alright ginny you just need to...calm down" hermione said cautiously with a small laugh

"Ugh anyways do u think your secret admirer will do anything special for you? Or even show himself!? Oh i hope he does"

"Ginny you literally are more obsessed with it than me! And i don't know...i hope..if i knew who he was i would die of happiness"

"Of course i'm obsessed! This is something straight from a romantic novel! Any girl would want that!"

Hermione blushed "well, I am sorta lucky aren't I?"

Draco had overheard the girls' conversation. And that gave him an idea.

"Of course she'll fall for me. She said she loved who i was in the inside anyways" draco thought

"Hey Blaise tell ya what ill meet you in potion i need to check something in the library"

"You got it mate" blaise answered as he neatly cut up his pancakes

Draco made his way to the library and sought out the book he was looking for: The Magic of Flowers. It sounded like a book a girl would always take out, but in secret, Draco took it out all the time. He learned about the different meanings of each flower, how to keep them to last for a long time. White Roses symbolized true love in earlier traditions and he loved keeping traditions. You must be wondering, what about red roses? Draco wanted white roses hopefully to hint a little. You know, his hair. Also You see if Hermione really did a lot of reading, she would see that in pureblood traditions, they kept tradition and white roses were common to be given. They thought red was a symbol of unity of love which meant they were given when the couple felt like they loved each other. Of course he planned on giving her red roses, but he hoped to give it to her when she loved him back.

A/N i know i know why not red but hey white roses are cool and it feels like what he would give am i right?

He found the information he need and tucked the book back in quickly. Not to look suspicious, he grabbed a random book off of the shelves behind him and walked unsuspiciously out of the aisle. At the corner of the aisle he bumped into someone and papers were everywhere.

"I'm terribly sorry! I should have looked where i was going are u hur- oh...its you" the voice said in annoyance

Looking down he saw hermione giving him a glare.

She continued to pick up her papers and notice his book

"Is...this yours?"

"Of course it would be why else would it be there granger"

"You read...muggle books?"

In her hand was a copy of William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet

"And a romance one too" she giggled

He stood there slightly embarrassed. Yes he had read the muggle book. In fact he read most of them. He always ended up borrowing the books behind him without noticing. To him he felt it made him look like he didn't know what he was doing going in the aisle and coming out with nothing. That was how he was. And when people asked what he was reading he would simply respond that it was an old book written by a wizarding author who's not well known.

"Whats wrong with a man who enjoys his shakespeare" he responded

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with a man reading shakespeare. Its just that...your a Malfoy"

"And a Malfoy cant enjoy shakespeare either?"

"Well yes. Ugh just go back to what you were doing"

she walked away, but then Draco decided to add a thought

"Y-you know, you could recommend me a few of your muggle books. They are quite fascinating" he said sheepishly

He hoped she would stroll over and have a good conversation with him but instead she gave him a look that looked as if she seen him turn into a werewolf and stroded off. he ruffled his hair in frustration and pouted.

Getting Hermione to fall in love with him was harder than he thought.

Draco checked out the book and went to put his plan to work

Hermione was definitely very confused about that poor excuse of a human Draco. First he blushes, then he calls her beautiful, and now he reads muggle books? Wow how hes gone mad. It made no sense. The only thing it could possibly mean is that he has something up his sleeves, and she was going to find out.

She turned from her desk only to see that slytherin throw his tiny fit and pout

"cute" she thought, before scolding her brain for being weak.

After finishing up the rest of her potions work, Hermione made her way to potions class. On the way, she sees Ginny running with crazy eyes and a letter in her hand.

"HERMIONE! SOMETHING GOIN ONNNN" Ginny screamed as she came towards Hermione

"Her *breath* mione *breath* lover *breath* read" Ginny managed to say

in her hand was a letter from her secret admirer; but this was quite odd for it to come this early. Now? In the middle of the day? what was so important for it to be sent early

Dear my lovely Hermione,

I could not wait to tell you this but, I would like to meet you today. Surprise! your present today is me. What a lucky day for you! I simply cannot wait another day longer. I want to embrace you and do everything in my life with you. When you meet me today, I hope you will accept me no matter how I am. Meet me tonight at 12 in the corridor in the south. There you'll see the hogwarts tapestry and a tower behind it. Ill be waiting.

Till then my love,

The man who can't wait any longer

D

"well, what does it say?"

"H-he wants to meet me" hermione responded with her face glowing

"About time!"

"I don't get why he's so concerned that I wont like him! He's so sweet! and Kind! and ugh just perfect!" hermione said as she melted

"Well no matter who he is or how he is, you will accept him right Mione?"

"Of course! Just the letters prove how an amazing guy he is"

"Promise me then yea? That no matter who it is, you'll accept it? Oh i don't want this guy to miss out on such a wonderful women!"

"I promise Ginny" Hermione said with a soft smile

Hermione swiftly got out of bed at 11:50. She wanted to be punctual and not make him wait whoever he was. She was more and more excited as she made her way to the secret location.

"there it is" she said in excitement. The hogwarts tapestry was quite thick so no one would have suspected there to be a secret passageway there. How has the marauders map not show this? It probably did but Fred and George just decided not to pay attention to it assuming it was a nice place for a snog. When she moved the tapestry out of the way, there was a corridor and a light at the end of the tunnel.

"im finally going to see him" she said with her smile that hurted her face

up the few stars she enters a circular small room with a small light of the outside shining through the window on the side. Hermione walked closer to the light and saw a figure in front of her

"w-wait" the figure said

she stopped right in front of the light

"what your face isn't as magnificent as you say?" hermione said with a laugh

"No it is don't worry its just that...that its just.." he took a sigh and continued "I'm sorry for everything I've done before to you...I-I just don't want you to hate me now...I hope you feel the same way you did when you received the letters from me. I was being 100% truthful in the letters and I wanted to let you know what i did in the past..it was wrong and I know it and I hope you can look over that...please"

there was something about his voice that sounded suspicious. It sounded so familiar

"D-Draco?"

He stepped into the light. And her heart stopped

 _No...why?_


	3. Chapter 3

"This can't be. H-he must've overheard my conversations with Ginny. y-yea thats the reason" Hermione thought to herself. All Hermione knew was that she had to get out of there. She felt a weird feeling about the situation and was certain he was there to play a prank on her. Quickly she made her way to the door only to find it was locked. Brilliant. Not to also mention that she left her wand back in her room after thinking she had no reason to because the one she loved must've been a sweet strong fellow.

"Draco. Let me out this instant!". Tears welled in her eyes. Hermione felt betrayed and lost. She didn't know weither he was lying or not .

"Hermione. please. j-just listen to what I have to say" she turned her head to see his face. His eyes were lost. They were full of sadness. They weren't the usual Draco eyes. They were softer. Hermione dragged herself forward back into the place she had stopped before. He reached his hand out to wipe away her tears only to be smacked down by Hermione. He sighed and his face fell. Suddenly within the palm of his hands, there was a small seed which grew into a beautiful white rose. Her eyes grew in awe of its beauty and how it was proof it was actually him. Draco? The evil bully who always has a sneer on his face is the guy giving such sweet heart-felt letters?

"Draco please tell me the meaning of this"

"well you see white ros-" he quickly said only to be interrupted

"Not the rose the letters you dummy" she said with a small laugh.

Draco gave a soft smile. She was laughing. He was glad she calmed down a bit. He blushed in embarrassment.

"I really do like you Hermione. Those letters really did say everything I wanted to say to you. When I make fun of you, I-i really do hate it. Honestly if I was looking at myself I would've hex myself senseless. But its the only way I ever get your attention. You've always seen me as the bad guy and blimey if I suddenly saying all those sweet words to you I'm sure you would think I'm crazy and avoid me for the rest of your life. Please, can you believe me?"

He held both of her hands and squeezed them softly. Draco looked deeper into her eyes hoping to get the answer hes been dreaming of. She blushed red as the gryffindor color. He gave a shy smile. Hermione. Blushing over him. It was brilliant. This whole moment was brilliant. Hermione looked beautiful with the moonlight settling on her face. With her eyes gleaming and her herself being only inches away from him. He couldn't help move in towards her face. His heart was beating hard and fast. Draco moved his right hand up to cup her face. And he leaned in blushing profusely.

Hermione couldn't believe what was happening. She really did feel like Draco meant what he said. When he leaned in, she couldn't help but let it happen. When his lips were centimeters away, she put her face down.

"I-im sorry I can't...Its just...I'm taking this all in now." She looked up to see Draco's worried look replaced by a disappointed one.

"I understand. to fast aren't i" he gave a small awkward laugh

"I do believe you and all its just...can we be friends for now?" Hermione asked with a bit of puppy dog eyes

He laughed at her cuteness. "of course lovely. Just know I plan to take you sooner or later" Draco said with a wink

She gave him a weird look and laughed as well. Hermione loved his humor in the letters and hearing them out loud from the man himself really made her happy. Hermione has never seen this man this happy. He was honestly glowing. He pulled her into a tight hug and twirled her around.

"Do expect the teasing to stop. I'm sorry If i can't be my complete self like this...You see, if any Slytherin saw me like this, someone might hex you thinking its all your fault."

"How so?" Hermione asked

"Well, you never seen a truly happy Draco have you?" he asked

She laughed at that weirdly true fact. Yes it was true it was weird to see a happy Draco. Some people would ask him if he'd gone mad only to have a sneer reply back. Hermione looked outside the window remembering it was quite late.

"We best be going. I don't want anyone finding me while I'm gone" hermione said

Draco nodded in agreement. They made their way down the hidden corridor and halted at the opening. When they found the corridor cleared they bid their goodnights and went straight to bed.

Draco went to bed alright but he laid there smiling to himself. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He was surely going to get a good sleep tonight. What he didn't see was his friend Blase sneaking glances at his bed and smirking knowing what just went down.

The morning soon came and Draco got ready for school.

"Oh c'mon Blaise breakfast is about to start and I'm hungry" Draco said with his arms crossed

"Food isn't really the only thing your hungry for am I right?" Blaise said with a grin while pulling up his socks. He stood up and laughed at Draco's completely flushed face. Draco pulled his wand out.

"Ok ok on my way to food" Blaise said with his hands up. He made a quoting gesture when he said food which made him laugh even more. They both made their way down the corridor to the great hall. Up ahead Draco saw that familiar bushy hair bobbing up and down. He increased his speed with Blaise following and bumped her shoulder.

"Mornin' Hermione" He smiled only to be replaced with a "deer in the headlights" face when he saw Ron and Harry staring at him as if he was insane.

"Good morning to you Draco" She said with a smile. Ron and Harry's mouths dropped from what they were hearing. Hermione. Talking to THE Draco Malfoy. A Malfoy. Of course Blaise was slightly behind them trying so hard to conceal his laugh. Draco and Hermione had a casual conversation as the 2 Gryffindors stared in awe and the other Slytherin catching his breath for his silent laughs.

They finally made it to the Great Hall and bid their goodbyes.

"Ok, spit it out Hermione. What the bloody hell is going on" Ron said seriously sounding angry (hehe)

"Draco? oh. yea we're friends now" she said as she smothered her salad with sauce (ahahahaha)

Ron looked at harry and harry looked at hermione as hermione looked at the two boys confused.

"You know, he really isn't that bad once you really get to know him" she said annoyed

"Get to know him? Get to know him Hermione? Blimey he was playing around with you yesterday!" Ron said furiously. Harry calmed down Ron and looked at Hermione concerned.

"Hermione, its just that it's kind of odd and we don't want you to get hurt thats all" Harry said calmly

"Just...just trust me on this for now ok?" hermione said with sincerity in her eyes. Harry nodded and forces Ron to nod as well.

Ginny finally came to the table and seated herself next to Hermioine. "so how'd it go" she whispered "It was Draco. all along. I-i couldn't believe it" hermione murmured back. "you didn't reject him did you?" Ginny asked concernly. "No...we kinda just...became friends for now". Ginny smiled. "Well I'm glad about that." The group continued to eat their breakfast and left to go to their classes. Hermione was quickly approached by Draco once her group of friends dispersed to their classes. Usually this would be the time Draco made fun of her, but now it was the time they talked.

"no teasing today hm? My, has the Great Draco fallen?" she said jokingly to him

"More like your teasing me today" he laughed. Deeply inside he wanted to hold her hands and tell her how beautiful she was today. Of course he couldn't do that. They were friends. for now.

"honestly 'Mione you carry too much books" Draco said as he grabbed her books.

Hermione smiled as the weight lifted off her arms

"Thanks for being quite the gentlemen mr. Malfoy" she said with a fun in her voice.

"My pleasure m'lady" he said as he bowed. Of course he forgot the books were in his hands and the slid off onto the ground. Hermione laughed until her stomache hurt and Draco blushed as he quickly tried to get the books. Luckily the corridor they were in was empty so no one was there to see his mess. Hermione bent down and helped him pick up the books. Both of them reached for one and their fingers met. They paused. Draco inched his fingers closer to hers to close in, but hermione quickly grabbed the book and stood up. She held the book tightly as she blushed.

Even for a quick second, he missed her touch. he cleared his throat and bid her a goodbye to his class and Hermione made her way to hers. Hermione walked into her class only to be greeted by Pansy. Hermione sighed not wanting to deal with this brat.

"so Granger. My little friends have been telling me you've been a bit close with my lovely, beautiful hansom-" Pansy cleared her throat knowing she almost went into her Draco daydream. "Draco. What in the bloody hell did you do huh? A love potion? a hex?" Pansy's list went on before the teacher told the students to go back to their seats. The class would last an hour and Hermione knew, she was dead when the clock hit the end of the period.

"And that is all class. My have I ended that early? any questions?" the teacher asked. The class was silent and Hermione threw her head up in annoyance. Now she had to deal with Pansy. "Well, then class is dismissed early then." The students quickly left their seats and made their way out of the room. Hermione saw Pansy and her group made their way out first probably outside the door waiting for her. Hermione rolled her eyes and slowly made her way to the door. She reached in her robe to grab her wand ready to hex them. All she felt was nothingness. Hermione frantically looked through her bag and could not find her wand. "Pansy" she softly whispered. Hermione remembered that one of Pansy's minions sat behind her. Hermione unknowingly took off her robe because she was hot and the girl must've took it then. "Well there's one thing that a witch doesn't know and that is how to fight" she though to herself. She curled her hand in a fist ready to punch the first girl to hit her. She walked out of the door ready to punch when she was lifted off the ground "Wingardium Leviosa!" one of Pansy's minions yelled. They all laughed as Hermione floated in the air. "Drop her" Pansy ordered. Hermione dropped 8 ft off the ground and crashed on the floor with a bang. Quickly Pansy's minions pinned her to a wall as Pansy studied Hermione's wand. Hermione struggled as Pansy smirked. "So tell me. Whats the deal Granger" Pansy said as she wrapped her cold fingers around Hermione's neck. "we-re...just...friends" she managed to say between breaths. Pansy was getting annoyed. The answer didn't satisfy her and her grip around Hermione's neck tightened. "Just friends? Hermione you could come up with a better excuse than that" Pansy spat. Hermione's vision became blurry.

 _Save Me_

(Sorry guyys I've been busy with school since senior year started and all these aps just...im a zombie now. but thanks for followin the story! I don't have a set time I plan to write this but it'll probably be random like i might write tomorrow or i might write in a week or so so yea sryy but thanks!)


	4. Chapter 4

Pansy's sharp nails dug into Hermione's skin and it burned like hell. Her vision was becoming blurrier and blurrier along with the noises around her dimming. She was able to stay conscious enough to hear someone yell "Stupefy!". Hermione fell to the ground like a ragged doll as she saw pansy being dragged out of the scene and i person crouch in front of her. That was when she closed her eyes and her conscious slipped into a slumber.

Draco walked down the halls with joy in his heart. He was closer with Mione than he had ever been before. On the way to go pick her up from class, Crabbe and Goyle stopped him. "M-m-malfoy! What is this news we hear about you being nice to the trio!" Crabbe asked. Draco internally sighed/screamed/face palmed. Right. He completely forgot. Crabbe and Goyle's parents were like followers to the Malfoys. They worshiped them. He Crabbe and Goyle knew something was up, they would tell their parents right away and his damn plan would be foiled.

"Look boys. Lets just keep this a secret between us ok? You know how we're buddies and all!" he said with a grin. These were the two dumbest boys in the Slytherin house so Draco could easily trick them into thinking the way he wanted them too. Crabbe and Goyle absolutely wanted one thing ever in their life and that was to be mates with Draco. They nodded their head frantically. "Of course Draco! Anything for our mate!" they said in unison. "Lets just say that this is a trick mm? how else am I supposed to know of their secrets? You guys are smart so you guys can get that right?". They boys once again nodded. Draco ruffled their hair (even if there really wasn't much) and bid them a goodbye.

Finally on his way to Hermione. He turned the corner too almost run into pansy being dragged by her minions. Draco starred in confusion as the minions hid their faces not wanting to confront the man after what they had done. Closely, he saw blood covering the tips of pansy's hand that was hanging.

 _Hermione_

He started to dash down the halls to the classroom. It didn't matter if he pushed down a few people but he had to find her quickly. When he went towards the classroom, he stared in confusion. There was no one there and people walked by as if nothing happened there. The teacher was currently locking his door when Draco approached. "Um...excuse me professor, but...did something happen here?" Draco asked. Puzzled, the teacher looked around to see in he remembered. "It seems not. Though I did see someone helping someone out down the hall, but I don't know if that is what your looking for. Sorry" the professor said and went off. Draco's fist tightened. What the bloody hell happened? Yes the minions helped pansy out. But wheres Mione? Then the words ringed in his head. Someone. One person. One person was helping one person. Immediately he made his way to the infirmary.

Draco made it to the ward and slowed down his pace as well as fixing himself up just in case people saw him and were wondering what in the bloody hell was he running for. His mind was so cluttered with Hermione he forgot to think who may have brought her. Ron and Harry had parted with Mione before, going in the opposite direction so it couldn't be them. Shrugging it off thinking it was a girl he waltz around the corner to the room only to hide behind the door.

That wasn't a girl alright. And his blood started to boil.

Hermione's eyes lifted softly. Her vision made its way back to normal...to see a boy with a strong build and in a scarlet red fancy attire. When her eyes opened, his posture straightened immediately. "Are you alright" he said with a thick Bulgarian accent. She sat up and her eyes widened in surprise. It was a Durmstrang boy. How could she forget, they came today. "I'm fine thank you...and...thank you for helping me in that situation" she answered. The boy's face softened as well as his posture. "Then I am glad. It was my duty to help a damsel in distress. It seems you could not defend yourself. My name is Victor Krum. I am from Durstrang" he said with pride at his last sentence. Hermione's brows knotted. "Well I assure you I am not always a damsel in distress and I can handle myself if i had more time" she said defensively. She disliked when men only thought of women as weak witches who could not stick for themselves. Victors face grew worried from what he had said. "I am sorry for what I say. May I know the name of this strong women?" he said with a smile. Hermione smiled as well from the apology. "I'm Hermione Granger". Victor's smile widened. He held her hand and kissed it, which made Hermione blush madly. "Well it is nice to meet you Hermione Granger, I hope to be acquainted with you"

Right when Krum kissed her hand, Draco couldn't take it anymore. He burst into the room with his wand out ready to hex the man. "Expelliar-" Draco began, but the man was too quick. "Expelliarmus!" the boy yelled. Draco's wand flew across the room. Thats it. Draco charged towards the guy ready to punch the hell out of him. "Draco!" Hermione yelled sternly. He stopped before he hit Victor who was standing by now ready to take the blow. It seemed that it took all Hermione's effort to scream his name, because by then she fainted once again onto the bed. Draco rushed to her side calling her name. He checked around for injuries and his hands stopped at her neck. They were wrapped with a white clothe which was by now drenched with blood. His face grew pale. She was hurt. And he was stupid enough to have her yell at his which made her strain her neck.

Dracos eyes wandered to Victor who was sitting by now with a death glare straight at Draco. "Why must you hurt Hermione" Victor said with annoyance. "I did not mean to you boulder I didn't even know she was injured. And who are you to care for her get out" Draco said with annoyance as well. "I am Victor Krum. The man who saved the poor girl. If anything you should be leaving". Draco was getting more and more irritated. "I happen to care for her very much". Victor's posture straightened even more. "I too. what are you? Her boyfriend?". That hit Draco with a bang. Yes, he cared deeply for Hermione and loved her with all his heart, but she wasn't his. And this was difficult. The Durmstrang boy smirked. "That's what I thought. I guess you have competition now". He stood up and made his leave. "Before I forget" he said mid way; making his way to her side, he placed Hermione's wand on the table next to her.

Competition? Are you serious? Right when he really became closer with Hermione there just had to be another person to come in and ruin it. He sighed and went to get a new clothe to put around Mione's neck. It would completely drenched in blood. Carefully Draco lifted her neck and took the clothe off. It was a bloody mess. There were deep nail marks on both sides of her neck. Quickly he dabbed a wet washcloth around her neck to clean up and wrapped the new clothe around her neck. After 30 minutes, which seemed like hours to Draco, she finally woke up. Draco grabbed her hands and looked at her worried.

"I am so sorry Mione, I didn't mean to hurt you I didn't even know you were injured I actually-". He stopped mid-sentence as Mione's hand went up to his cheek to hold it softly. "It's ok Draco I know you didn't know" she smiled weakly. Draco's hand went up to her hand and he smiled at her. "Still gave you no right to raise your wand at Victor though" she said with a chuckle. His face grew red from the fact that it was stupid to do that but hey, when your in love you find yourself doing the most stupidest acts on the planet just for that person. "sorry" he said sheepishly . She gave a small laugh "apology accepted". It never really hit Draco that people could be forgiving. His parents never forgave him when he failed his job with destroying Potter. A wave of warmth waved through Draco knowing that someone in the world could forgive him for his actions.

The next day Hermione had to stay in the infirmary just in case the wounds opened again. Of course early in the morning, and well, basically every free time Draco had, he would come visit with gifts. Really it was too much. Ron ended up eating most of the candy Draco gave her because there was so much. Harry and Ron and the Weasleys came when they could and made sure Hermione was ok which was very touching to feel part of their wizarding family. All her friends came in fact. And she never felt so happy in her life that so much people cared for her.

During the mid-day, she read her book as the window was open blowing in the cool air. Everyone was busy with their classes, but not everyone. A knock was heard from the door. "Come in" Hermione said without taking her eyes off her book. She was determined to finish that chapter of Hogwarts: A History. Heavy footsteps walked towards her. It wasn't just one, It was a few. She looked up immediately after she finished the last sentence which she rushed (and probably had to read all over again). It was Victor Krum along with his other Durmstrang boys. Each of the boys had intricate flower arrangements that smelt like lavender, baby's breath and more. Funny thought that ran across her mind. The white rose that she would stay up to smell each night. She missed it.

They clacked their heels together and bowed to Hermione. "I as well as Durmstrang would like to present you with flowers and hope for you to feel better" He said as if a lieutenant was asking for an answer. Hermione laughed at their seriousness. "Thank you and please you don't have to be formal". It seemed the boys were tired of being head strong and collapsed onto the Hospital bed next to them. Victor made his way to the chair next to her and smiled widely. "I hope you feel better soon. I would love to acquaint you as we stay at Hogwarts". He looked around at her neck. "Is the neck ok?" he asked. Hermione's went up to her neck and smiled. "Yes its fine. I should be out by tomorrow". Victor grabbed her hands and looked lovingly at her. "Then I hope to see you as soon as possible tomorrow m'lady?". Hermione looked stunned. A Durmstrang boy, was excited to meet her? The book loving, bushy haired girl?. She blushed at the thought.

"We'd love to see you tomorrow Krum" a chilling voice said out of no where. All eyes turned to the voice of Draco Malfoy. Hermione quickly took her hand away in embarrassment that he saw. Victor stood up expecting something stupid out of Draco. "It's Draco Malfoy isn't it?" Krum said with a spat. The Durmstrang boys huddled around Draco. Hermione was impressed. Draco managed to keep his cool and actually look more mature and powerful than the boulders around him. His fist were tight around a white rose and Hermione felt a flush of warmth. "It is. The one and only. What? Scared Krum?" draco said with a smirk. Victor smirked with digust. "Of course not. Just making sure I got the name of the dimwit that managed to injure a patient even more.". The Durmstrang boys marched out of the room at the signal of Victor's nod to Hermione.

Hermione smiled with please that Draco was a strong boy who was able to keep his cool in front of those freakishly large boys. "Nice one Draco" she said with a laugh. But her face well when Draco faced her. He was angry. And she knew why. "Why in the world would you let him touch you like that? He's only met you and he has the thought of even doing that!? That, that filthy Blugarian Dimwitt!" he blew up. Hermione was angry. Draco had no right to call him that and it reminded her of when he called her mudblood. "You have no right to call him that Malfoy. And what gives you the authority to touch me?" she retorted. His face grew red with anger and scoffed. "You're right. what right does it give me. After all, I'm just a pathetic loser who was stupid enough to fall for you". He dropped the rose on the ground and walked out of the room.

At that moment Hermione regretted what she said. She didn't mean it, she was just angry at him for saying that. When he called him that name, she couldn't help but remember how she felt when he called her mudblood. All the memories of them being friendly with each other seemed to flush out at that moment. The tears welled up in her eyes and she cried. She cried till her sleeves were soaked. She cried till her eyes were swollen. She cried till she fell asleep. No one bothered to visit her the rest of the day. And at that moment, she felt like she was all alone.

(sryy guys for the late update, just really busy soo thanks for keepin up!"


	5. Chapter 5

Draco marched towards the Slytherin dormitories with his hands balled into a fist. Of course he knew he was wrong. Everything he was doing was wrong. Nothing was right and yet...he still pushed forward. The one thing Draco hated the most was when he was wrong and someone knew it. Someone just had to shove that fact right in his face; and by Hermione doing so, it hurt him even more. Yes it was how she was, but it still was his pride. A Slytherin's pride is put before all things, even if it means the most to them.

Bursting through his dorm room, he fell onto his bed with a frown on his face. Of course Blaze had to walk over and observe this lad. He chuckled in amusement. "Things aren't going well are they mate? That high head of your is gonna get in your dreams blown up" he said pointing up hoping to sound more philosophical. Blaze was right. Draco is following exactly how his family wants him to be and isn't even following what he believes him. He has been forced to put values made for Malfoys above his own and his number one value was Hermione. Not only was she the love of his life, but he was the savior of his life. He was sure of it. She would save him from his miserable life.

Blaze gave an awkward face to begin what he had to say. "Look mate, I'm not good at this... lovely stuff but hey based on what I know, you gotta be the upper person and apologize and be that weird thing people call...soft". Draco looked at him horrified "apologize? soft? Blaze, you do realize that we're Slytherins?" Blaze raised his hand in defense "Hey listen to what I have to say! Who said you had to do it in front of anyone? And hey, its ok to let down your guard every once in a while. Just you can't let anyone know." a wink ended Blaze's advice about love even though he had never been in love himself. The lad made his way to the door before Draco interrupted him. "Hey Zambini, where the hell did you learn these filthy facts" A smirk grew on Blaze's face. "From those filthy books of yours. Remember to clean up won't ya?" He threw a book to Malfoy as he exited. In his hand was _Beauty and the Beast_. A book he remembered he picked up after seeing Hermione read it a few months ago. She seemed to laugh and smile when she read it, which was his favourite image of her. After reading it he could tell why she liked it. Though a Slytherin seems prickly on the outside, in the inside, they are as soft as butter.

The advice given to Draco seemed like the best option now. It was definitely better than his plan to ignore her till she apologized even though it wasn't even her fault. It was just a habit of his to wait for others to apologize to him. They always seemed to be drawn back to him. Afterall he was basically the head of Slytherin. Even though Blaze's advice was the best advice, Draco was still hesitant. Bringing down his walls was a hard. Last time he did, he confessed to Hermione, but it was at the point of being desperate. He went to sleep frustrated and cursing at himself for being such a wimp. He didn't have all time to be a wimp. Draco had to get this apology over with. Or else he was doomed by the time he returns home.

* * *

At breakfast, Draco's head was going to blow off. Hermione has been giving him death glares whenever he seemed to look over and to make it worse, that Durmstrang git seemed to be giving her lovey eyes and she seems to be buying it.

Hermione looked at Draco hoping that he would notice her and come apologize for what he had said yesterday. Problem was that her face seemed to rest into a face that looked like she could kill. To make it worse, Krum has been staring at her for the whole breakfast which was definitely making her uncomfortable and blush. Now she looked like a raging bull.

"Hermione you all right? Do you need to go to Madame Pomfrey again?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I-I'm fine. It just...Krum" She obviously did not want to tell anyone about the Draco business and the best option was to seem embarrassed by Krum

"Blimey Krums got the hots for you? A Hermione" Ron asked in amazement not knowing how offensive he'd sound.

She grabbed a dinner role off her plate and threw it at his eye. Ron yelped in pain.

"Your right why would anyone have the hots for me. I'm just a stupid stuck up" Hermione packed her bags and rushed to favourite spot outside. Now was the time she would usually leave anyways.

"Well she ain't wrong" Ron mumbled

"Ron!" Ginny yelled. She grabbed her plate and slapped him with it. Ron was definitely out cold. Harry stared at Ginny in awe as she rushed out to find Hermione. The whole hall was silent for a second and resumed to how it usually was. They were just used to the trio having their frustrated moments. Especially knowing Harry may be the chosen one.

Draco watched the scene unfold. Ron was definitely stupid for saying such a thing. He couldn't race out now to help her. He was in front of the whole school. A nudge came from his side. "Right now miight be the best time" Blazed whispered. With his plate empty he told Blaze he would be going to the library as usual to divert his fellow classmate's attention.

Once out of the Great Hall, he rushed to the library only to not find her there. He cursed in frustration. Breakfast was ending in 20 minutes. He ran down every corridor looking for her. 10 minutes. Finally in the last hall he'd check, he found her outside lying on a large tree near the lake. A weak smile fell on his face. She was beautiful, but she was in such a sad state. In a hurry he rushed outside. As he drew closer to her he reached in his robe ready to take out what he had been preparing. He cleared his throat to get her attention. "What in the bloody hell do you want Malfoy" She said without facing him. Draco's heart fell. They weren't on first name bases anymore. "I...I just wanted to...say..." "Say what." "Say..." No matter how hard he tried it was hard for him to let out those 2 words. The words that are so easy for everyone else but a Slytherin. "Here" He handed her the note he had written to her and sat down beside her. Inside was his sincere apologies for her. But her face wasn't changing. In fact, her eyes grew glossy and she threw the letter at his face. "Do you really think of me as that easy!? I'm not just a toy that changes their mind so easily. Merlins Malfoy you should know better than that." Her eyes were welling up again. She marched back to the school leaving Draco at the tree with the letter hanging by his fingers. He flipped his head back in anger only to receive more pain than he already has by the bark of the tree. He wondered what in the world did he do wrong? He apologized to her and that was that. But maybe just a simple letter didn't work. Hermione was definitely the time of person to not accept an apology if she didn't see it was truly by the heart. Draco truly wanted to apologize but it wasn't truly by his heart; it was because he didn't want her to be around Krum anymore. That time was running out. Yes he loved her, but that fact that Christmas was so near scared him more than love's importance. At that moment he knew he was feeling and doing everything wrong. He needed to forget his return to home, and his pride. Pride is never an easy thing to give up. Especially for a pureblood.

Instead of racing back to class, Draco made his way back to his room. And wrote another letter. This time he was prepared to do what he had to do. He sent his owl and made it back to class.

* * *

Hermione didn't care if the girls behind her were gossiping about why her eyes were puffy. The rumors ranged from, Krum dumped her confession, to Ron and Harry broke her heart. Weird. The day went as usual, without the Ron and Harry mess. Ginny usually comforted her on the way to classes which brightened her day a bit from its big mess already. By lunch, Hermione decided to go to the Library so there wasn't any drama created by that oh so dumb weasley. Harry was fine, but knowing him he was already trying to help Ron figure out what he had done which helped Hermione's mess a little.

After setting her books down, Hermione began to read another one of her muggle books as she took a bite out of an apple. Not even a second later, a sight of Ginny running towards her caught Hermione's eye. "Letter...*breath* again *breath* open*breath*" Hesitantly she took the letter out of Ginny's hands and began to read the short letter

 _I know I've messed up everything but please give me another chance._

 _I'll be waiting at our spot tonight at 12_

It wasn't signed, but she already knew who it was. She knew she was a bit rough lately. Everyone has been giving her a hard time and Krum was just making her time even more awkward. Not to mention he was in the room already staring at her wondering what was the hype about the paper. This time she was gonna listen. And it better be good.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, theres just so much stuff with school being a senior and all but now I sorta have time, no not really, but yea thanks for keepin up!


	6. Chapter 6

The day went by too slow for Hermione, but the day went too fast for Draco. He had to make this perfect. She had to contain her anxiety. Draco couldn't think of anything good to say to her though. He just seemed like he was trying to apologize, but cover it with something cool to make him look less of a wimp. Hermione I know I'm wrong about some stuff and I know I sorta messed up here so will you forgive me? Nope. Hermione Your the best person in the world; can you forgive me? Ugh. He had scribbles of what to say all over his parchment, but they always ended burnt up in the trash.

Dinner soon made its way into the night and Draco still hadn't found the right words to say. Hermione was at the other side of the hall and he couldn't help let out a small smile seeing that she seemed a bit better than she was this morning. But then his stomach dropped after his mind came back to what he was going to say to her, which was absolutely nothing. Blaze's eyes grazed towards Draco's plate seeing he hasn't touched any of his dessert and mind you, the dessert at Hogwarts was magical. As his mouth watered, he noticed his friend was drilling holes into the table with his eyes. "hey...mate... Draco...Drami-" immediately his mouth was shut with a cake stuffed in his face. "Don't you ever say that out loud" Draco grumbled. Blaze quickly swallowed before he would choke on laughing. "Oi, relax, just tonight you gotta bring those walls down. forget your a Malfoy for a second. Which is horrible I know, but hey you want to make this up eh?" Draco rolled his eyes "I guess" Blaze smiled in satisfaction with the answer given. "Good. Now since you look like your gonna through up, I'm just gonna take the rest of your plate."

The room felt hot. Sweat was emerging on Draco's forehead. His sleeves were rolled up and his collared shirt was open at the top. It was 11:45. He planned to leave in 5 minutes. There was nothing to say.

The night felt alive. Butterflies emerged in Hermione's stomach. Her hand was over her heart to calm her heart. It was 11:45. She planned to leave in 5 minutes. There were mixed emotions.

Draco got up from the one of many fancy chairs in the Slytherin common room. He walked towards the door buttoning up his shirt to seem more presentable.

Hermione rised from her bed and made her way down through the Gryffindor common room. She walked towards the door fumbling with her sleeves, nervous that this may or may not be the last time she will ever see the good in Draco.

He marched up out of the dungeon. She made her way down the stairs towards the hall they planned to meet. He took a right. She took a left. And suddenly, they met eye to eye opposite from each other. Time seemed to stop. There was nothing to say as their thoughts gathered themselves of what to think. Draco forgot anything he had thought of saying. Hermione forgot how she felt towards him. They walked slowly towards each other nervously until Draco decided to actually listen to Blaze and let go of himself. A tight embrace welcomed Hermione which shocked her. "I'm sorry for everything really. You don't hear a Malfoy say this everday, or ever, but I've been such a jerk. I've been so stupid to act that way. My big head really gets in the way. I never meant to hurt you, I guess...I get a bit possessive over my...friends" Hermione chuckled at his last statement.

"You guess?"

"Ok ok fine I am a bit possessive over my friends"

Hermione laughed again. "Then I guess I forgive you". This time it was Draco chuckling "You guess?" They looked into each others eyes only to burst out laughing. Suddenly they heard the shuffling of feet down one of the corridors. "Quick!" They whispered in unison. Before anyone could catch them, they made it behind the hidden tower they had found before. Together they sighed after they assured themselves they were safe. Hermione's eyebrows knotted and look worriedly back at Draco.

"Whats wrong?" Draco asked.

"Draco...I forgive you and all, but I want you to promise me one thing."

He paused as he awaited the promise

"I want you to know that it's ok to put anything you believe in before what your family wants you to believe in. In Hogwarts your safe. With me your safe. So I want you to promise me, put others first, then you, and your family should be last. Don't let them ruin you like that"

His eyes softened even more. If he was alone right now he would be crying. No one has every said this to him. No one has ever cared so much for him. He needed someone to tell him everything was ok. And it was her. She was seriously the best thing that has ever happened in his life. Her hands squeezed his in reassurance. "I promise" He said in the softest way possible.

Hermione gave him a hug so tight it wouldn't surprise her if his soul escaped. She felt so happy seeing Draco laugh, smile, feeling touched. Who knew behind that arrogant face of him hid a beautiful being too pure for this world. The moonlight didn't forget to make him seem more softer; with its rays reflecting off his silvery white fluffy hair. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. Did she like Draco? Or was she just happy he was a friend again?

Those two questions stayed with her all throughout the morning. "No, I'm just happy he's my friend again. That's all. If it was Harry or Ron of course I would hug them and..stuff" she thought to herself. Hermione didn't notice her friends staring at her wondering what in the bloody hell she was thinking about so hard. She snapped out of her trance to catch Ron and Harry staring at her with doe eyes and mid-chew. "H-hermione you alright?" Harry asked. Her face softened to not let the boys worry. "I'm fine, just thinking...about the tournament you know? Everything seems to be going smoothly this year don't you think?". "Yea so what?" said Ron as he stuffed another boiled egg down his throat. "It is weird, but I'm really hoping weird is good. I mean honestly it's tiring worrying about Voldemort and stuff" answered Harry not seeming disgusted at all at Ron pigging out, which was a big contrast to what Hermione's face was as she watched him stuff yet another egg. Her knitted eyebrows relaxed as her eyes set Draco's. He gave a small smile and turned back to his conversation with Blaze. She smiled to herself thinking about the thought that just a few weeks ago she'd be glaring across the table at him, and now she smiles every time she sees him. Of course Ron and Harry had to lean in and block her view. "What in the bloody hell are you looking at?" Ron asked in the most disgusted way. "A friend of mind if you don't mind Ron" "You? Talking to the enemy? Blimey he gave you a love potion didn't he? Or maybe he hexed you? Don't tell me, your not Hermione are you?" Hermione was boiling. Before, it seemed like Ron was ok with the friendship, but it probably was just a bottle up. Harry has been trying hard to keep Ron under control not knowing why Ron was angry all the time. Hermione saw it as puberty. "The enemy? Ron if you knew the other side of the story you would understand. Stop jumped to conclusions!" She said forcefully. It was about time for her to go to her usual trip to the library. Everyday after breakfast, or meal times she would always spend the last 20 minutes in the library finishing up a book or like in this case, escaping Ron's mood swings. Hermione grabbed her books and marched off to her destination.

As usual, she sat in the corner where she was surrounded by only books. The spot was perfect on beautiful days such as that day. It had the perfect view of the lake which complimented the hills perfectly. Hermione always wondered to herself why barely anyone would take that seat of hers. It always seems to be free when she gets there, but she knew the answer to her wonder each time it came up in her mind. The library was barely used as a place of study. Some of you may think Ravenclaws would over run the library which was sort of true, except they kept one section of the library to themselves for they did not like to be disturbed. no, most ravenclaws preferred their common room which was definitely more beautiful than the library. Other than that, all other houses used it as a place of hang out.

(A/N No I'm not a ravenclaw so if i offend you ravenclaws in some way, its just my interpretation everyone has their different views)

Hermione opened up one of her many favorite's: Peter Pan. It was something people would not expect out of her. Hermione Granger? Reading children's books? Yes it was quite odd, but Hermione loved all types of book. She loved the idea that there was a whole different world where you would never grow up and all there was was fun. As she read, Hermione was still distracted by her argument with Ron and well as her own feelings towards Draco. Yes seeing him gave her life, but...love was as confusing as ever.

After lazily listening to the conversation Pansy had started, Draco groaned and left the great hall without turning back. He was too sick of looking at Pansy's face as she shoved herself at him. There was nothing really to do there since the last time he saw, Hermione was in a heated conversation with her two best friends. He sighed as he made his way into the library to his usual section: Muggle Books. At first he would usually go there because he had seen Hermione checked out a few books from there. He was quite flushed whenever he thinks about that. It was embarrassing for him a Malfoy to semi stalk her. But now, he had a liking for the books. They were funny and the interesting muggle contraptions mentioned amazed him. Just yesterday he had finished Romeo and Juliet again...for the 1000th time. Yes. Draco loved Romeo and Juliet. And before you think, its because of Hermione, which is sort of part of it, it was mostly the Shakespearean language and the intense scenes. There was romance, comedy, action. All the best stuff in one book. Today he decided to read Hamlet, then he saw A Midsummer Night's Dream, oh and then Sherlock, also-

His stack of books hit the ground. He stared at the ground for a moment and sighed. Bending down, Draco picked the books one by one cursing at himself for looking so much like a fool (even though he was alone and there was no one to see him do it) and thinking he could actually read all these books in a week which was definitely not impossible for him (or Hermione). Just the image of him carrying a stack of muggle books would make him seem suspicious and out of place. Then again he _was_ in love with a muggle-born, but that's different. She was in secret. Draco initially decided to keep Hamlet, but after putting all the other books back, he noticed this beautifully intricate hard cover book. Intrigued, he pulled the book out. Between the books that leaned on each other, Draco caught a glimpse of a bushy haired girl alone surrounded by piles of books. A smile crept onto Draco's face. After returning  Hamlet to it's rightful place, Draco strolled closer to the girl he was been so fond with. He chuckled a bit from how she mumbled to herself, probably cursing herself for getting 2nd place in the potions test Draco assumed. "It's not wise to speak out your thoughts" he whispered behind her ear. Hermione jumped from the surprise knocking down one of the many piles of books. "ha ha very funny" she said with a playful hit with a book. He laughed as he helped her stack the books again to its original staggered pile.

If only Draco knew how beautiful his laughs and smiles were Hermione thought again. It always made her wonder how Draco would be like if he ended up in a household that didn't discriminate against bloods or value superiority. Would he be goofy? Would be what the girls called a perfect prince? No one knows. Hermione stole secret glances at him as they picked up the books together. She wanted to steal every moment of his purity. It is rare for a Malfoy to be this way. One of her stares lasted a bit longer than she thought it was and Draco caught her eyes. His eyebrows arched in confusion. "What?" he asked like an innocent puppy. She blushed and piled the books faster. "N-nothing". His hands rested on his hips. "Something wrong with me Hermione?" he asked.

"Lets just say, I wish I saw this side of you when we first met"

A moment of silence emerged from those words. Draco didn't know what to say. He felt ashamed for not approaching her in the way she would like. He was a boy with no direction other than his father's words. Draco actually fell in love at the first sight of her. She seemed powerful, head strong. When he found out she was a muggleborn, he was devastated. Draco's father had made it so those in the Slytherin house had high expectations for him. Draco was seen to be a blood discriminator. A genius. And a leader. He knew if he had any relation with her, he would not be able to tell anyone and with his already competition again Harry Potter, it made the situation worse.

The silence was broken with a loud cheer coming from the center of the library. "She said yes!" screamed some girls in the crowd. The Yule ball. At the same time, both their eyes linked.


End file.
